


Five and you

by Escritora_Rara



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Funny, Romantic Comedy, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, five hargreeves - Freeform, hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora_Rara/pseuds/Escritora_Rara
Summary: One-shot FivexReader (Female)Y/n has amazing powers and also has the power to control Five, she manage to make him fall in love, he also make her fall.The apocalypse put them toghether and even itself can't put them apart(As you can see in my name, english is not my first language, please make me notice if i make some mistake)In process, paused for a while.This history is totally mine.In wattpad i have the same history but in spanish, i am also more constant there.





	Five and you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cinco y tu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168577) by [Escritora_Rara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escritora_Rara/pseuds/Escritora_Rara). 



**28/06/20**

***The dates that are at the top are for me, don't pay attencion to it.**

***I Know I can do a lot of mistakes in dates, ages, or cronology of the story, somethings are going to fit at the end but if somethig hasn't explain itsefl you can totally tell me, I'll anwer your questions or add it at the chapters**

***If at some point you are confused, you can say it and I'll answer if its my mistake, something that others chapters will answer or somethig else.**

***When Netflix puts another season, this history will probably change in some way.**

***This history its mine, y/n make a lot of references so there is a change that you don't understand somethings.**

***If in any parts I say something bad about other countries, specially my own country, Colombia, please, don't get offended, I just do humor as a citizen of this country.**

***I do not know a lot about ao3, it is my first time writing here.**

***This is a translacion of my own history in wattpad, which is in spanish, in wattpad there is a lot more of chapters but in spanish.**

***Enjoy of this history, it has been difficult made this in my head, so if you like it plese interact, comment and share if you want me to keep going with this.**

**:3**


End file.
